


Beauty and the Beast but make it gay

by genie_05



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: CHIHIROS THE FATHER BECAUSE I SAY SO, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, also kazuichi and sonia have a healthy friendship pog, angry baby gangsta wanting a normal life, but ig that now means she's not gonna be mentioned until the end lol, despite the fact that monomi and usami are the same person only difference is design and name, dont worry gundham and peko will show up later, hey where's makoto?, i did my "research", kaz wanting a lesbian and biseual to date, kazuichi and fuyuhiko bickering over partners, komaru being a usless lesbian, man who wrote the beginning of this?, monokuma will be in the plot somewhere, nonbinary chihiro supremacy, oh yeah sonia isn't in this so no pink simp for you guys, ok so i know i said sonia wasn't gonna be in here, plot twist: monokuma is the enchantress who placed a curse on our protag/j, so i was thinking of who would be the dog and immediatley thought of monomi, the beginning part is just quoted from disney, toko actually doesnt have did and an obsession with byakuya, toko actually has a braincell, toko also being a useless bisexual, toko just being over dramatic even tho komaru isnt in the picture for a solid couple of chapters, usami is there she's just a horse, well more like a roomate but lets just ignore that, what fairytales can we make gay? i say all of them!, who removed togamis braincell and gave it to fukawa?, yes the warriors of hope are kirumis children shut up, your new boyfriend intensifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genie_05/pseuds/genie_05
Summary: basically beauty in the beast but gayer
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Tokomaru - Relationship, minor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko - Relationship, minor Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham - Relationship, minor Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 15





	1. Little town full of little people...

**Author's Note:**

> i get toko would have been better for the beast but i saw a drawing and just had to do it, spur of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn that toko and byakuya traded braincells and now byakuya is not only rich but also an even bigger asshole in this story

_"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winters night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggid appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, **for who could ever learn how to love a beast** "_

a quaint cottage with trees surrounding the area with a water mill and coming outside of the house was woman with dark hair tied back into twin braids, fair skin that makes you think she's a porcelain doll, and grey eyes with glasses glazed upon them, along with a blue dress and an apron with brown dress shoes. She followed the path that was down the stairs that she soon walked onto a stone bridge as she hummed a little tune as the dull streets of her town sprung to life in the same way; the baker selling baguettes and other bread that would give occasional small talk with her, that woman who sells hats who always sees her husband pining after other women, the mother who always needs something wether its eggs or milk no matter what she always needs something. Sure, she thought the town was boring and predictable but the town also thought of her as peculiar as she heard murmurs from the towns folk as she went by everyday for one thing that they thought was unheard of or weird well for a woman: reading books. She was welcomed to the book store this morning by the only person she can consider to get along well "yo, morning toko! How's my favorite customer?" He says as she enters the bookstore "its about the same as every morning yasuhiro and im pretty sure I'm your only customer." She remarks making him laugh as she places her book down "well you're done with that book already? I should've known you're a fast reader!" Toko already scanning the shelf on a ladder the rolls says "yeah got anything new?" "Not since yesterday." Alright figures she thinks to herself now let's see- oh! "I'll borrow this one then!" She soon hands a blue covered book to yasuhiro and he reads the cover and is surprised "but you've read this one a gazillion times!" She sighs and says "well im a sucker for romance ya know, plus its my favorite, only you of all people know happily ever after's is my thing!" He chuckles and says "should 'a noticed anyways if ya like it you can have it!" Toko was suprised at the response "really?" "Yeah your my only customer, so think of it as a gift!" Toko grinned with excitement "thank you yasuhiro!" As she quickly walked out of the book shop. She may not be interested in any guys but there are some guys who are more "curious" about her than others such as-

_**BANG** _

-speak of the devil. As a bird comes crashing down another girl with messy hair who wears a suit trys to catch the bird in a sack and fails but grabs the bird and stuffs it in her bags as she rushed over to a blonde male holding a gun "wow byakuya you didn't miss a shot sir! You're the greatest hunter in the world hell I would go so far as to say no beast could ever win a fight against you!" as she grabbed the other animals an follow the blonde tall male wearing boots and carrying his gun around like it was a necessity "hell no girl for that matter especially!" As she busted out laughing but went quiet as soon as he began to speak "you are incredibly correct syo." He says putting his arms around her shoulders "as I already have a girl in mind which is that one!" Pointing his gun at the girl reading the book otherwise known as toko fukawa "ha the coders roomate?" "She's the one im going to marry." "But-!" She was soon knocked over by him as he says "listen shes the only one worth my time as she as equally beautiful as I am, and I'm gonna be the one to get her nose out of those god forsaken books!" As he run to catch up with her as syo listen to the girls talk about how dreamy he is until she eventually leaves to catch up with togami.

Toko with her nose still deep in her book, avoiding the traffic of people which togami is wrapped up in while the sales people are trying to sell their stuff in the market place as the town continues to gossip about tokos beauty and mystery that she has, nearing the bridge that leads to her home as byakyua avoids the traffic by going on the roof and soon jumping down to greet toko "good morning toko." He greets "hello byakyua." as he soon snatches the book out of tokos grasp "byakyua I dont have time for this can I please have my book back?" As byakyua flips the pages and asks "why do you even read this? There's no pictures." As toko trys to regain her book she replies "there's a t-thing called i-imagination, im guessing y-you've never u-used it." Ignoring her words he states the same thing he does everytime she's in town "toko you need to get your head out of these books and paid attention to something more important like who you're going to be marrying? and I think everyone in town will agree with me when I say it will be me!" As he throws her book into a muddy puddle and he stands infront of it, the only people who can agree are the girls infatuated with him "look my point is its not normal for a woman to read, who knows what information you could be getting from all of those books!" As toko remarks "byakyua you are quite an a-abydocomist." As he says "finally you- wait was that a-nevermind- why don't you take a walk down with me to the tavern and have a look at my trophies" he takes her by the hand and drags her along before she pulls her hand away "maybe a another time, but for now I need to return h-home! S-see-ya" syo snickers and says "yeah needs all the help they can get, fuckin lunatic!" As the both of them laugh "n-n-now listen, chi-chi-chih-iro is a n-n-not a lunatic! th-th-th-they are a g-genius, just w-w-wait a-and-!" toko was cut off by an explosion at her house as she runs back to her house to check on her roomate as gaston slaps genocider on the back of the head "yeah don't talk about chi-whatever-his-name is that way!" Genocider looks at him and says "says the guy who cant get their pronouns right!" As genocider laughs at him.

Toko rushes to a trapdoor leading to the basement, as she opens it she is greeted with grey smoke and coughing as she trys to fan the smoke away with her hand as chihiro is stuck in a wooden barrel with their apron flipped over and squirming to get out as they mutter things under their breath "chihiro are you ok?!" She asks as she helps them out of the barrel "yeah im ok I just can't get this right, it nearly exploded entirely, thankfully it was just something small." As they got back under the invention "do ya mind passing me that thing the looks like its made out of several different things? Should be in the tool box!" She grabbed and handed it to them as they began to talk to her "so how was town?" "It was fine, same as usual, I got a new book but do you think im odd?" She asks the person under the mechanism as they soon exclaim in shock "you? Odd?! Ha your one of the best people I know so no you're not odd! Where'd you even get that from?" They ask as they get handed the tool "well it just feels like I don't fit in here since theres no one to talk to." As she slightly glanced of the book yasuhiro let her keep "what about that byakyua guy, he seems cool!" "Hes a brute is what he really is!" She says as she sits down and chihiro chuckles "highly doubt that- and done!" They soon stand up from under the mechanism and walk over to where toko is sitting "look, I promise you this invention will be our live changer now let's give it a go!" They pull the lever and the mechanism starts up with steam puffing from the top and shaking and clattering and they both duck for cover they're both greeted with the suprise that: it works!

Toko stands up in glee and claps as the machine keeps going "chihiro you did it!" As chihiro looks in awe at what they've done "I really did it! Hitch up usami, toko im going to that fair!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically the first fanfic im writing on ao3 and its a beauty and the beast au lol, so i hope y'all liked it


	2. i want so much more than they've got planned...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chihiro heads to the fair and byuakuya wants to marry toko WHAT CAN GO WRONG?/rh

Usami was an unusual horse, she was white sure but she had a pink mane and hooves that just added on the the list of why people thought those two were abnormal, aswell as the fact that they were living in the same house but weren't married, but the invention while covered in a large blanket on a cart usually meant to haul wood in easier, with wheels hitched up to the fairly unusual horse as chihiro grabbed their cap and went outside to say bye to toko as she gave them a hug and said "be safe ok?" Chihiro smiled as she helped them up on the horse "dont worry ill be back before ya know it, heck I might be able to pick ya up a souvenir!" Toko smiles and says "y-you don't have t-to!" They smile and say "well your practically my family, so I wanna get ya something nice, anyways im off to the fair!" The horse soon begins to move forward "good luck chihiro!" As they went off into the distance toko opens her book to where she left off and begins to read once more as she re-enters the cottage.

As chihiro looks along the path they were supposed to take for the fair they come to a fork in the road "that's odd we should have been there by now maybe we missed a turn?" He held his lantern up to the signs and saw the written text long faded "wait a minute, maybe we are heading in the right direction?" Chihiro thinks out loud as usami begins to walk to the left "usami, come on girl lets go this way." They begin to pull her towards the right but usami still tries to go left "it'll be a shortcut, come on!" As they pulls usami towards the path they were suggesting, with usami walking carefully along the trail not entirely trusting her owners word as the forest looks to be littered with unknown danger as they soon heard it: quick and rapid footsteps from the side and laughter from not too far "this isn't right! Where have you taken us, usami?" And before chihiro could say anything else the cart backed up into a tree and out came bats and horses usually don't like unexpected things, like bats, especially when there's a threat of something else lurking in the woods so as any good noble steed would do; she panicked and took off running before chihiro managed to stop her before they ran into a cliff and tried to pull them back up "good girl, that's good that's good now steady steady girl steady-" before the laughter came back and usami start blazing off as chihiro fell off her and their lantern broke as something ran after the horse, chihiro soon picked themselves up and quietly called out "usami?" No response.

As chihiro looks along the path they were supposed to take for the fair they come to a fork in the road "that's odd we should have been there by now maybe we missed a turn?" He held his lantern up to the signs and saw the written text long faded "wait a minute, maybe we are heading in the right direction?" Chihiro thinks out loud as usami begins to walk to the left "usami, come on girl lets go this way." They begin to pull her towards the right but usami still tries to go left "it'll be a shortcut, come on!" As they pulls usami towards the path they were suggesting, with usami walking carefully along the trail not entirely trusting her owners word as the forest looks to be littered with unknown danger as they soon heard it: quick and rapid footsteps from the side and laughter from not too far "this isn't right! Where have you taken us, usami?" And before chihiro could say anything else the cart backed up into a tree and out came bats and horses usually don't like unexpected things, like bats, especially when there's a threat of something else lurking in the woods so as any good noble steed would do; she panicked and took off running before chihiro managed to stop her before they ran into a cliff and tried to pull them back up "good girl, thats good tahts good now steady steady girl steady-" before the laughter came back and usami start blazing off as chihiro fell off her and their lantern broke as something ran after the horse, chihiro soon picked themself up and quietly called out "usami?" No response.

We soon see the same cottage but in a bush where byakyua and syo are hiding in as syo says "tokos gonna get the surprise of her life huh?" Byakyua smirks and says "she sure is, syo!" as he stops holing onto a branch of the bush as it flings back on syo and soon walks back to the wedding as four people who are playing instruments, the same baker who has made a cake with multiple layers, and a cleared up area for them to get "married" as he clears his throat and says "id like to thank you all for coming to this wedding and helping with preparation now before we can get this started I need to propose to the girl!" Soon out of the sobs of women who wanted his heart syo said "wow you didn't even propose, jeez talk about shit for brains!" "Quiet syo, now when me and toko come out that door-" "yeah yeah dingus I know what to do, strike up the band blah blah blah I got this!" "Thank you syo." He soon walks towards the cottage as syo taps her feet "I feel like an easier way to propose would be to play two trucks having-" as the blue haired girl with a tuba covered her mouth and said "quiet we got to keep this pg!" "Wait what?" Syo asks with her mouth covered.

As byakyua went back to the tavern in a bad mood to get cleaned up, toko looked outside and around before grabbing the bucket of chicken feed "ugh who does he think he is? Coming into my house, proposing to me?! Ugh!" She says to her self while feeding the animals "who do I look like a human or a trophy?" She asks the goat as they just wat in response before going out to the hill side, viewing the sunsetting, letting her hair loose thinking about how she wants a different life then what byakuya or anyone else wants, she just wants to be in a fairytale or a far off land until she hears a horse as she braids her hair again "usami?" She asks soon seeing the pink horse with the same invention attached on her "usami, usami! Calm down girl! Wheres chihiro?!" She says as she soon unhitches the invention and hops on her "we need to find them, take me to where they went"!

Toko was once again reading her book with the blue cover when a knocking comes to the door she places the book down and goes towards it and uses the invention chihiro made to see who's at the door only to see byakuya, she lets out a groan thinking what does he want this time before she opens the door "byakuya, surprising to see you!" He smiles as he says "well its fantastic to see you too toko, im always full of surprises you know." Before entering the house and leaning on a table "you know toko, theres not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes! This is the-" he looks in the mirror the acquainted by the table and fixes up his hair a bit before continuing "as I was saying this is the day you're dreams come true!" Toko soon remarks "w-what do you know a-about m-m-my dreams?" "Enough, now picture this!" As he places his feet up on the table getting mud not only on part of the table cloth but also her book "a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire while our little one play on our floor with the dogs and we'll have six probably seven." Toko soon asks "dogs?" Only to be let down by him saying "no, toko. Handsome boys, like myself!" She soon grabs the book and brushes off all the mud from it and says "imagine that." As she walks to the bookshelf with byakuya following "and you know who's going to bear those children?" She begins to think "the girl with the red dress or the green dress?" "No. you, toko." As he leans in closer to her, she manages to slip away saying "b-byakuya, i-im speechless!" She soon has an idea as she soon feel her back against the back door "really, I don't know what to say!" As byakyua walks over and pins her on the door "say you'll marry me?" She soon reaches for the door knob, trying to bargain for more time by saying "im v-very sorry byakuya, b-b-but..." she soon got her hand on the knob and began to turn it "b-but i just don't deserve you!" As she opens it and lets gaston fall outside as she backs away giving a wave to him, the music begins the play with byakuya in a large mud puddle as syo soon looks over at him "guessing ya didn't get the girl?" "As he soon stood up, drenched in mud and pushed her in the mud pit "I will have her mark my words!" She soon looks over at the band and says "now do you guys see what I mean by he should have played two trucks having sex?" "That only worked for kazuichi and gundham, you moron." The orange haired boy said.

As byakyua went back to the tavern in a bad mood to get cleaned up, toko looked outside and around before grabbing the bucket of chicken feed "ugh who does he think he is? Coming into my house, proposing to me?! Ugh!" She says to her self while feeding the animals "who do I look like a human or a trophy?" She asks the goat as they just wat in response before going out to the hill side, viewing the sunsetting, letting her hair loose thinking about how she wants a different life then what byakuya or anyone else wants, she just wants to be in a fairytale or a far off land until she hears a horse as she braids her hair again "usami?" She asks soon seeing the pink horse with the same invention attached on her "usami, usami! Calm down girl! Wheres chihiro?!" She says as she soon unhitches the invention and hops on her "we need to find them, take me to where they went"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some parts were uncomfortable to write but overall my favorite part was "now do you guys see what I mean by he should have played two trucks having sex?" "That only worked for kazuichi and gundham, you moron."


	3. The castle will be your new home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toko finds chihiro's whereabouts but doesn't expect who else is at the castle

Soon usami and toko arrive at the castle, toko now wearing a black cape with her hair still in twin braids the castle looked just like her stories but she'd never seen it in person before "what is this place?" She asks as she soon gets off of usami and enters the gate and rushes inside the castle "hello? Hello? Is anyone h-here? C-chihiro? Please c-c-come out!" She walked around the castle aimlessly calling out for chihiro as word got around the castle somehow "chihiro?" As a door creaked open "o-ok this is getting f-f-freaky!" She exclaimed As she entered the room soon hearing the door being locked on her as she bangs on the door "h-hey this isn't f-funny!" And soon a voice comes from the darkness "oh so there is a girl in the castle!" Toko looks around and picks up a branched candle stick holder "really tenko, you really wanna make our guest more terrified than they already are?" Guest? "W-who's t-t-there? W-what have you done with c-chih-iro?" Her voice was uneven as she looked around the room "hey ya know if you looked up that would help!" She soon looked up at the thing she was holding to see it has eyes and a mouth "heya-" as she screamed in terror and dropped him on the ground "wow, rude much?" "W-w-what the hell are you??" As she crawled away from it as it stood up and relit itself "I'll take that as you asked for my name and it's kazuichi souda, but you can call me kazuichi!" As a small banging came on the door "DAMN IT KAZUICHI OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, YOU KNOW HE AIN'T GONNA BE HAPPY WHEN HE SEES ANOTHER STRANGER IN THE CASTLE!" So there's a prince here? "Fine jeez your a buzz kill!" He soon blows out the light for his "hands", jumps onto the table, and jumps to the door knob to only fail in opening it as she soon stands up and unlocks the door aswell as opens it "thank you ka- HOLY SHIT!" as the clock talked aswell "did you forget that someone locked the door?" The clock cleared his throat and said "that was your fucking idea!" He said as the two continued to argue until someone spoke up "can you two no fight for once in your life?!" As toko looked over to the closet to see it has eyes and a mouth aswell "w-wait I came here looking for m-my friend why did you guys lock me in?" Tenko stares at the clock and candle holder before looking at toko and says "where are my manners, im tenko chabashira and that grouchy clock is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu!" "I can introduce myself ya know!" Toko puts her hands up and says "l-listen if you can tell me w-where c-chihiro i-is then i-ill l-leave.." the hoping candle stick began to think before saying "the dude with the spiky hair that wore green pants and a green cape?" "Y-yes!" "Oh they're lovely, I think our master sent them home a while ago?" Toko was suprised, she thought her friend would have been thrown in jail "a-alright t-then i-im just going to l-leave, t-thanks i-i guess." As soon as kazuichi and tenko heard those words they immediately tried to swade her to stay "what about the monokumas?!" She soon looks at them in a confused manner "mono what now?" "Monsters i mean! Wolves,bears, ya know what I mean! Plus it's getting late-" "-and our master has ordered that you stay with us as your new h-home." The clock says looking confused "they really-" "yes they did! I can't believe the fucking nerve to say that!" Toko looks up at the both of them and nods "w-will i be l-locked away in a dungeon a-am i in trouble?!" Kazuichi hops down from the stairs and exclaims "oh no no no we will show you to your room- wait what are your pronouns?" "S-she/h-her?" "Thank you miss- uhhhh-" "t-toko f-fukawa" "right thank you miss fukawa now let us show you to your room and maybe our master will reveal themselves for dinner!" "I-i won't be participating in dinner, im n-not hungry!" Kazuichi nodded and says "right well let's guide you to your room mademoiselle!"

We soon see in town a snow storm as we enter a tavern with byakuya sitting near by a fireplace, complaing about how toko refused his marriage offer with syo coming over with some fizzy apple juice "hey here's some apple cider for ya byakuya" "why does she think saying no was a good idea to make a fool out of me?!" "Ok so root beer?" "Nothing will help this ache syo just go away!" Syo soon begins to think before saying "listen man every guy would love to be ya! Your strong, handsome, and I know for sure you'll get the girl! We just need a-" "HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE TOOK TOKO!" Chihiro runs into the bar with everyone looking at them in suprise "woah woah hold your horses little man, whos got her?" "THATS THE THING I DONT KNOW, I SWEAR IF THEY WENT BACK ON THEIR WORD AND TOOK HER I SWEAR-" "who does the little dork think took toko?" "A BEAST A LARGE BEAST!" Everyone was suprised at what they said "was it large?" "HUMONGOUS!" "pointy teeth?" "COULD CUT THROUGH BONES IF IT WANTED!" "Terrible fashion sense?" "W-well it was very torn up but no!" Soon three patrons of the bar stood up and said "sure we can help!" As they grabbed them by the arms "you will? Thank you! Thank you so-!" And was immediately thrown into a snow dune as all the patrons laughed at him from inside the bar "man chihiros got tall tales to tell, always good for a laugh!" But the fact that there was a beast stirred an idea in his head "syo, I have an idea!" "Those are dangerous ya know?" "I know but listen to me." As byakyua whispered to syo about his plan her eyes lightened up "that can work!" As she soon stands up on a table "GUYS THE WEDDING IS BACK ON!" as everyone in the bar cheers but we see chihiro exclaim "will someone please help me?" With tears pouring down their face.

We go back to toko to see her on the bed looking around and messing with the fabric, it was a luscious room; delicately painted walls, a dresser (who can talk for some reason), a beautiful yet comfortable bed and a view outside of her window of the snowy night, a beautiful rug with marble flooring and only the night sky's small light faintly painted her room, toko hadn't even taken off her shoes or put down her hair when a knock came to the door "w-whos t-t-there?" "Kirumi, dear, do not worry" she opened the door to see a tea pot and a teacup with a sugar bowl with a lid and spoon and a cream pitcher following behind the green and black teapot and pink teacup "wait b-but you're a-" "teapot, yes." Tenko says "look i know its hard to believe but here we are." "See I told you kirumi she's super adorbs!" "Yes I see that kotoko now don't move, I don't want you to spill any." As she pour a light brown liquid into the talking and seeing pink tea cup as the sugar bowl and pitcher put a bit of what they have into the pink tea cup and when the finish she walks over to her and toko picks her up by the handle "th-thank you?" As before she can take a sip the tea cup says "wanna see me do a trick?" And despite asking she still does it as she inhales and makes the tea bubble "kotoko!" "Heh sorry kirumi!" "Still you are a brave soul for coming here to search for your friend!" "Yeah not everyone can do that" she soon looks down at the teacup and says "but I n-never got to k-k-know if they got home s-safel-ly." The tea cup rubs her fingers trying to comfort her despite not being able to do much "it is ok child, everything will be alright in the end." Toko smiles softly at the tea cup "oh right I have a supper to curate, come on kotoko!" The pink teacup hops down from tokos hand and hops over to where kirumi is "bye!" As the door somehow closes tenko says "now then let's see what we can get you dressed in for dinner! Maybe my drawers have something?" As she opens it moths come out as she quickly closes it "heh heh whoops!" She slowly opens it and sees a dress "ah here we go try this on!" "T-that's thoughtful but i-i don't think I'm going to d-d-dinner, not with the d-d-day im h-having." Tenko looks at toko and nods "ah understandable, have you told kazuichi and Fuyuhiko?" Toko nods "well then I suppose we can talk, I can tell you about master since you don't know much about them." Toko nods "t-t-that w-would be nice i-i guess." And so she sits down on the bed and the closet talk about their master.

"You said there was a girl here, where is she?" "Uh well there's a small problem." "More like a big fuckin problem, she doesn't wanna come down for dinner! What does she wanna do starve to death?!" "Fuyuhiko its fine, it really makes sense to not trust someone you've never met, also tell her to never got to the west wing as a mandatory rule." They soon leave the room and head to another, its torn apart and broken to hell and back the only clean part is a small desk where the enchanted rose is and a magic mirror as they pick up the magic mirror and say "show me the girl." Which shows a girl with porcelain skin and dark brown hair with a blue dress and a white apron still wearing her shoes and talking with the dresser "come on the masters not so bad when you get to know them." "I-i d-d-don't even k-know if I even wanna m-m-m-meet them." They sigh, its true I locked her up in this castle, unable to see the outside world any further than her own window, who would love someone who takes her away? Nobody, I heard from the person I met that the monsters outside are ravenous, I only wanted to keep her safe and sound. So why can't she trust my word?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right when i thought i had school tomorrow i get reminded that i go back after a holiday so see more updates but i gotta stop it somewhere so here is good


	4. Be our guest...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toko gets peckish so she goes down to have something to eat meanwhile byakuya is stirring up a plan

As the night comes, toko exits her room, she regretted not eating earlier in the evening so she goes downstairs to hear a commotion "now now teru teru, some people go through a lot in one day, there no use getting upset about nobody eating." "Ugh none of us can eat so its practically pointless to eat what was there." "Now don't give up fuyu, she'll come around eventually!" She soon entered and said "i-im sorry for entering s-so late at night b-but I was feeling kind of hungry?" The tea pot smiled and said "oh your hungry! Well start up the fire, pull out the silverware and waken the china!" Fuyuhiko said "oh wait our master said something about a-" "shush up fuyu that can wait after she eats something." "Fine then make it quick!" Kazuichi stares at Fuyuhiko in shock before saying "wow fuyu not even letting her settle down to properly eat something? Heartless truly heartless!" He was over exaggerating but soon said "we have to show our showmanship ship fuyu, right this way miss toko!" He says as he hops over to the door leading to a spacious dining room "well its late so keep it down!" Kazuichi nods and says "yeah yeah ill keep it as quiet as I can!" He says as he walks in and closes the door on Fuyuhikos face leading him to be flying back into a mixture.

We see the candle holder on the table and toko standing up "ma chere mademoiselle! It is with greatest honor and deepest pleasure that we invite you to sit back, relax, kick your feet up as the dinning room proudly presents:" as the rolling carts with dishes on them wait in the kitchen, expectantly "your dinner." As he backs way and lets the show of food begin, so much food showed like soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, something called grey stuff, fizzy apple juice, root beer, coke, so much stuff all while giving a performance while she took bit by bit of food she grabbed with the silverware and put it in her mouth and everything she tried was delicious! And at the end she applauded "now that you have hopefully had enough to sweat i suppose I may tell you the rule-" "i-i must say this was a spectacular preformce especially for the first enchanted castle I've been in, so I don't think I can sleep now!" Kazuichi got excited and asked "oh oh! would you like a tour?" "Wait wait wait, before you do any of that I need to explain that the masters mandatory rule is that you stay away from the west wing, therefore I won't allow it!" Toko soon had an idea "well maybe you could take me since you know a lot about the castle!" Fuyuhiko was flabbergasted at the response and after a bit of mumbling to himself he clears his throat and says "f-fine but after this you're going back to y-your room!" "Awe suckered up to the new girl already?" "Shut it hot head!"

Fuyuhiko took toko around the castle with kazuichi following and explained every bit he knew about the castle down to the rooms history and when things happened in certain rooms except he never said how the castle was enchanted until she saw a flight of stairs that went somewhere which Fuyuhiko and kazuichi tried to stop her from going up stairs "what are you hiding f-from me?" toko asked nervously Kazuichi soon replied "its a huge work in progress! Never got finished!" As Fuyuhiko nodded in agreement "y-yes the west wing was never-oop!" She soon looked up at the stairs and curiously smiled "oh that's the west wing!" "Nice going clock face!" Fuyuhiko cleared his throat and asks "would you want to do something else? Maybe look at the basement look into more of the history of the paintings? Maybe stroll around the garden?" She soon takes a step up and soon Kazuichi says "you like book right, we have a library full of them!" "Wait you have a library?" Toko asks, Fuyuhiko and kazuichi relaxed and talked about the library as the three of them moved down the stairs of the west wing and when fuyuhiko and kazuichi went on ahead she decided that the west wing was more curious than the library so she quietly went up the stairs and entered the west wing. She was greeted with many broken statues, portraits and a broken mirror on the wall but one thing that caught her eye instead of the door was the family of four painting on the wall with all of their faces scratched out all the could be determined was that whoever this master is; they did have a family and before she could even enter the room the doors opened.

Scared she hid behind the opened door until whoever it was left, she had assumed it was the "master" and once she heard the foot steps go away she entered the room to see it torn to hell and back, the only thing cleanly was the table with an enchanted rose and a handheld mirror on a table and when she studied the painting she noticed it was another portrait but of just one person, she folded the broken parts together to see: a prince, he has spiky light brown hair with washed out hazel eyes, so this is the master of the castle but where is "y-you're not supposed to be here!" Someone exclaimed toko looked over, a beast with the same fur color as the boy in the painting but with green eyes, they had teeth that look like it could cut through bone in a mere millisecond, feet and paws that even the look of it could crush even a bird so toko ran screaming "BEAST A BEAST!" They'd expected this reaction yet still tried to reason with her but soon enough she had grabbed her cloak "wait where are you going!" Kazuichi exclaimed "T-THERES A G-G-GIANT B-BEAST IN THIS CASTLE THAT MIGHT EAT ME A-ALIVE AND YOU AREN'T C-CONCERNED ABOUT THAT?! IM NOT STAYING HERE ANOTHER MINUTE!!" Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko immediately knew who she was talking about "wait a god damn minute that's-!" and before he could speak another words she left with the beast rushing down aswell "master, we are so so-" "no this was my fault and I have to fix it!" "But-" "im going after her, ill be back!" And the beast stormed out the door "so when are you writing to your boyfriend souda? The letters have been piling up!" "Oh shush your hole fuyu, you haven't even spoken to your girlfriend!" As the two continue to banter on about partners.

Toko and usami ride through the forest, trying to get away until they are met with the now named monokumas with their claws out and red camera eyes glaring at her and the horse as she got usami to make a run for it as the monokuma followed her and usami having to get the monokuma to get away from them,even having to swim through and icy river to get away until usami knocks toko off leaving usami to fight for herself against the circle of monokuma's until toko eventually helps with knocking the monokuma away and trying to get usamis bridle untangled from the tree but that was quickly turned away by the herd of bears approaching her and almost being attacked and blindly swinging around as her glasses did get knocked into the snow when she was knocked off and when her only defense was gone, it practically seemed hopeless as the monokuma kept swiping at her clothes trying to rip some of it off and one of them even tried to attack until the beast she had seen earlier showed up and took them all on, taking cuts and bites which toko would have gotten as toko stumbled to find and grab her glasses and clean them off once the monokumas scrammed she rushed over to the pink horse to only look back at the beast who looked different than before, her cape now ripped to hell along with pants that now went above the knees, they looked at her, eyes asking if she was alright but all the way left out was a soft growl before they fainted into the snow with their arm bleeding all over the snow. Toko thought about what to do before she ran over, petrified that the beast was taken down that easily yet after getting usamis bridle untangled from the trees she just barely put the beast on usami they both walked back to the castle with an unconscious beast.

Once back in the castle, with a conscious beast she put a white rag in hot water kirumi boiled as soon as the beast stepped foot in the castle, as she got the excess water out she looked at the wounded arm and patted hot water on it as the beast softly growled "it hurts!" "W-well hold s-still!" "Well if you hadn't run away it wouldn't have happened!" "W-well maybe you shouldn't have s-s-scared me!" "Well that wouldn't have happened if you actually came to see me!" Toko was going to say something before realizing that she can't say much to combat that so she said "h-hold still, this might s-sting." just pressed the wet rag on the wound with the rag with the beast softly growling in response as she flinched but continued to clean the wound "t-though thank you for s-saving m-me back t-there." They were surprised but said "y-you're welcome." The objects but mainly fuyuhiko was surprised that the beast was kind.

We soon come upon the tavern again but we see a woman with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes "I usually don't leave the asylum but since you said it would cause so much despair i decided to come, unfortunately older sister wanted to stay back now, what could make you worth my time?" As byakyua throws over a bag to her and she picks up a gold coin as her eyes fill with wonder "ok you got me, what do you want from me?" Byakyua soon speaks up and says "it's simple." Byakyua starts "I want to marry toko but she needs minor persuasion." As syo chuckles and says "turned the guy down in about ten minutes!" As byakyua smacks her on the head, making her cough out her drink "listen everyone in town believes he's-" "hold on is their pronouns they/them? Make sure you use them otherwise we aren't going to have a deal." Byakyua clears his throat and says "right, right, I apologize. Though as I was saying they were here tonight raving about a beast in a castle." Junko scoff and says "chihiro? Ha their harmless!" Byakyua groans and says "thats the point, she would do anything for chihiro to not be locked up." As soon as syo finished coughing she says "hell, she might go as far as to marry him!" And before he cod smack her again she held up her scissors in self defense "so what you want me to do is throw her friends in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" Byakyua looks at the woman expectantly as syo says "bingo-bango- bongo! you got the basics of it down!" She soon starts to laugh and then it turns into a cackle "thats so despair inducing, ah I love it!" She exclaims.

Soon we see a cottage littered in snow and ice with only a small light on as chihiro looks through the house "since nobodys helping im going on my own,, oh I swear on my own life that I will find toko and bring her home safe!" They say as they leave the cottage a few moments before a horse drawn carriage arrive with byakuya bursting in the door with a lantern "chihiro, toko? Come on out!" Syo chuckles and says "well speak of the devil, They aren't here!" Byakyua picks up syo by the collar of her shirt as he says "im not about to give up, they have to come back at sometime!thats why I have you, you stay here and tell us when chihiro and toko get back!" As he shoves her into the snow as she sits up with a humph "asshole!" As she hits something and more snow falls on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> junko says "respect all pronouns, otherwise no deal." also fuyuhiko and kazuichi bickering about their lovers is one of my favorite things now


	5. There may be something there that wasn't there before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the castle we see things going well with toko and the beast and after a talk they decide on something that does not go according to the others plans....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long, school got in the way of writing and lack of motivation, anyways hope you enjoy

As we go to see a snowy garden in the castle as toko is walking usami through it, usami gives toko a hopeful look as toko softly smiles at that as a footstool known as monomi hops into the snow as toko lets out a soft laugh and the beast, kazuichi, and fuyuhiko watching the three of them from a considerable distance. The beasts arm bandaged up and their soul feeling warm and fuzzy yet terrible they say "I've barely felt this way about anyone in my life and yet I feel awful, I want to make it up to her!" Despite giving her a home and saving her life they still want to do something for her but their mind draws to a blank, they have the determination to do it but no idea what to do so they turn over to kazuichi and Fuyuhiko "any ideas?" And Fuyuhiko suggests " well regular ideas are chocolates, flowers, promises you don't intend to keep-" but kazuichi interrupts and says "no no no! This has to be big ya know something that sparks her interest-" then it hits him WAIT I GOT IT!" He remembered something from the tour!

Standing outside a door inside the castle are toko now in a light green dress that kind of drapes to the floor, the first change of clothes in a while, none the less she approached the beast at the door who is wearing a white long sleeved shirt that goes to their shoulders with black pants that goes to their ankles and a cloak as they say "ok I've got something i wanted to show you, personally." And before they can open the door fully they remember something "-but first can you close your eyes?" Toko looks at them in confusion "please, its a surprise!" Toko rolls her eyes with a sigh and closes them as the beast waves their hand over her face to see if she can actually see, excited, they open the door and guide them through making sure to carefully hold her hands to make sure she won't trip or bump into anything that wouldn't spoil the surprise "c-can I open them?" Toko asks impatiently "no-nononono, keep them close until I say so!" They both soon stop in the middle if the room where they let go of the dark haired girls hands and says "ok wait here!" As the rush over to the large windows and opens the curtains, releasing light into the room.

Toko a bit overwhelmed by it asks "n-now can I open them?" The beast looks over at them with eyes that are both nervous and excited and says "ok ok now you can open them!" Toko opens her eyes to see a large library that looks brand new with so many books and staircases that lead to them, she stood in awe at it "d-do you l-like it?" The beast asks, the way they were nervousness seeped into their voice "I've never seen so many books before!" "So you like it?" Toko looks over at the beast and says "n-no! I-i- ugh why i-is this so hard to say?!" Toko says thinking out loud before saying with pink tinted cheeks she says "i-i love it." "Then its yours!" She looks surprised at the beast and says "t-thank y-you!" And right outside were kirumi, Fuyuhiko, kazuichi, and a light brown tea cup as they all were shocked and happy that it worked and verbally said it but the brown tea cup was confused "kirumi, what worked?" "Now jataro you'll learn it when your older." Jataro looked confused and asked "What does that mean?" As the four of them walked off.

Toko and the beast were outside now, with her wearing a beautiful red cloak and a pink dress that goes down to the ground while the beast still wore the same thing and as toko handed them bird feed she noticed in their attempts to feed the birds that something changed about them in her eyes and as she went to help them, she sprinkled some bird feed down on the ground and a little blue bird ate some of the feed and went up on the beasts hand as they looked in awe, they were surprised with the bird being ok with them but also that toko did even run away any time they were near them nor didn't look in fear as she touched their arm to hold a bird with her finger and after a bit the bird flew away as she took behind a tree to begin to think about her connection with the beast and whether it was Romantic or platonic and right when she looked back all the birds were on them, she chuckled a bit finding it funny, it happened to her once before as but still find it funny, the beast noticing toko smiled at her before getting hit with a snow ball, toko throwing them a mischievous smile as the beast started to pack up a big snowball while three people were looking through the window "well look at that!" Kazuichi says amazed "indeed." Kirumi says in a tone that agrees with him "at this rate we may need to get out the masters wedding plan book out of storage!" Fuyuhiko says "that's actually not a half bad idea!" "Why are you guys talking about marriage when they're having an epic snowball fight!" The red tea cup exclaims "Masaru, the adults are talking, now let's go prep them to be warmed up alright?" The three of them nodded as Masaru kept looking outside at the snow ball fight.

Soon they came in, the beast taking her cloak and hanging it up as toko has a book in hand and sit on the ground besides the fire as the four of them look on ward at them "maybe there is something there that wasn't there before." Fuyuhiko states as a light blue tea cup looks up at Fuyuhiko "what are you saying?" Kirumi chuckles and says "well, nagisa there may be something there that wasn't there before!" Nagisa, slightly frustrated asks "what are you implying?!" Kirumi chuckles and says "maybe when your older ill tell you." Nagisa opens his mouth but soon groans knowing he won't get his answer "now come along you two we have a dinner and a ballroom dance to prep!" Kazuichi exclaims.

Soon toko comes out of a room with tenko looking onward at her, she's wearing a dark purple ballgown that goes off the shoulder well, and at the top of the stairs was the beast, wearing a blue vest and a white dress shirt along with black pants and with a bit of a nudge from kazuichi they stepped out to greet toko with a silent bow as she did the same, the beast soon extending their arm the light green teapot with a cobweb pattern and light pink cup with roses on the top and bottom of the cup as they both looked at toko and the beast coming down the stairs as soft music played and monomi joined the two of them, ecstatic to see both of them as the walk over to the dining room we're lots of food ranging from cakes to pies as they were both sitting quite a distance from each other as they ate soup, toko eating it normally but the beast trying to use the silverware was still a bit difficult for them in this form, kazuichi smiled knowing they're trying, toko soon stands up and walks over to the beast with a soft smile as the beast uses the napkin to clean off some of their face as toko soon says "c'mon let's dance!" The most excited she's been in a long while as the beast sees so they nod and stand up to follow her to the ballroom.

As soon as they both enter the beast can already feel the chills and fear as they're not a great dancer, as toko positions their hands to where they can dance and they can feel the fear in their movements as they begin to dance to the soft background music "follow my lead, ok?" Toko says softly as they both begin to dance around the ballroom in a waltz formation as kazuichi and Fuyuhiko look on at the two of them and then smile at each other before looking back onward at the two with a smile, the beast still feeling nervous about dancing but once they got into the swing of it they started to enjoy it, as they danced it felt like the angels painted on the ceilings were looking and smiling upon them as they danced, when the musk was coming to a close, kazuichi shushed the lights so it would be dim candlelight as they walked out onto the balcony, as the song ended kirumi looked at kotoko and said "off to the cupboard now kotoko, its past your bed time." Kotoko yawned and nodded, soon jumping down from the cart that kirumi and kotoko were looking at the beast and toko on as kotoko went through the door, supposedly leading to the kitchen she decided to peek through the door to see what was happening.

As toko and the beast sat down on the ledge if the balcony, I know its unsafe but it was wide and short so not too much of a problem with sitting down on it, as toko made sure her dress sat comfortably on where she sat the beast was trying to think what words they could say and the only ones that came to mind were "are you happy here- with me?" Toko looks up at them, still smiling and says "yes." Before looking off into the distance, that expression said everything the beast needed to know "is something wrong?" She soon looks at the beast "i-its just chihiro, I wanna see them again and maybe I could have properly said good bye." They think before standing up and extending their hand towards toko "come with me, I know how you can see your friend." Toko looks at them with a confused look before nodding and taking their hand. In the west wing, near by the table with the mirror and the enchanted rose, it looks like its on the brink of death as its drooping. The beast hands her the mirror and says "here, this mirror will show you anyone you wish to see." Toko gently takes it from the beast and looks at herself for a minute before saying "i-i would like to see chihiro fujisaki, please." Before a bright green light took over the reflective surface of the delicate looking mirror to show them fumbling to the ground in the harsh winds and coughing up a storm as a map gets lost in the wind as toko looks at the mirror and says "they look like they're s-sick, i-i wish I could go h-help." The beast looked at the rose before saying "i-i release you from the grounds of the castle, you are welcome to leave." Toko looks at them, surprised at the gesture before nodding and putting down the mirror but before she let go of the mirror the beast pushed the mirror back to toko "take the mirror with you so you can always look back on me." Toko nods before running out of the room with a Fuyuhiko entering the room short afterwards "well I say that was pretty fuckin successful, at this point we may need to call a w-" "I let her go." "Yes yes lo- YOU DID WHAT?!" the beast looked at the clock and asked "what more do you need to know?" "BUT YOU HIT IT OFF SO WELL!" "well maybe it wasn't meant to be." The beast looks back at the rose and then looks outside. Soon enough everyone found out "THEY DID WHAT?!" "Yeah I wish I could have stopped them but the choice has already been made." The candle holder sighed "and we were so close!" The pink teacup looked at everyone before leaving the room in a quiet humph. As toko runs of out the castle in the same blue dress, apron, and cloak as before (because we all know its hard to run in a ballgown) riding off on usami as the beast sends her off with a roar so loud that usami ran faster than any horse toko knew. They both searched for hours for chihiro until they saw chihiro laying on the ground, eyes closed, just as toko remembered seeing them so she got them on the horse and hurried for their cottage. Once the three of them arrived toko carried chihiro inside, hoping that whatever they got didn't catch up with them mean while a suspicious snowman began to shake and shiver and then

_**"ACHOO!"** _

the snow came off and syo was shown with snow drenching her clothes, hair and glasses "finally they got back, bout time i was freezing my ass off! Whelp time to snitch on the bitch! And get warmed up aswell, Jesus its freezing out here" As syo ran off, shivering. Inside chihiro is in bed with toko besides them and the satchel she brought beside them, but soon enough they began to wake up and soon said "t-toko?" Toko sighed and said "thank God you're still alive! Why were you out in the woods?!" Chihiro looked in shock then hugged her "I thought that beast took you!" Tokos stern expression turned into a look of empathy, she also went looking for chihiro and came back empty handed "i-i thought so too, but hey im back and alive!" Toko tried to joke it off but honestly was still worried "how do you know about the beast in the castle?" Chihiro asked before that was quickly answered by a random voice "because she came to the castle looking for you!" They both looked down and saw the pink tea cup on the top of the satchel "oh I remember you!" Kotoko smiled before saying "well you better have, by the way toko, why'd you leave?" Toko gave a sad smile before saying "because this idiot decided it would be a good idea to come and find me!" Chihiro chuckled before saying "well I found you and you found me so I say that's pretty successful!" They chuckled for a bit before they heard something that was unexpected:

**A knock at the door**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to add the warriors of hope more just to let y'all know its not just kotoko here also this we are in the end game thus the chapters will get a bit more lengthy so grab some popcorn if you're binge reading this!


	6. Kill the beast...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once word gets out about the beast, the townsfolk decide to make an irrational choice for their supposed safety....

It alarmed the three of them that someone would be visiting but none the less toko put kotoko back in the bag and closed it up before answering the door to see a woman with pink hair tied up in pigtails and blue eyes with a cloak and a white top with some cleavage and her bra showing, and a skirt with platform boots on "c-can I help y-you?" She smiles and says "heya book bitch! I've come to collect that roommate of yours!" "C-chihiro?" "Yeah yeah, we'll take care of him don't even worry about it!" Toko soon looked over to see the mob of people along with the cart that had a label in red paint that says 'asylum de loons' an asylum? Why?

"C-chihiro is not crazy!" Toko exclaims as chihiro peers out of the house and syo soon takes a glance to notice them "well tell that to the people who were at the bar that night they came and talked about a beast in a castle, ain't I right chihiro?" As the people rallied onward "speaking of ya tell us about that beast you saw!" Chihiro soon came out of the house and said "uh w-well t-they were uh six maybe even ten feet tall!" Syo nodded "uh huh and what about their teeth?" "Huge! Looked like they could tear a deer apart!" Everyone laughed at them as toko soon ran inside as chihiro was soon being carried away,, trying to plead them to understand and soon enough toko stood on the steps with the mirror she knew could give evidence in hand "t-that's a-accurate b-b-but their n-not like that! I'll p-prove it to you a-all!" Toko looked in the mirror and said "s-show me the b-beast!" As a green light once again encapsulated the reflective surface soon showing the beast mourning at the castles west wing and as she showed it to everyone who dared to look and it caught a blonde haired man's attention. As towns folk began to worry for their lives and their children's lives while toko tried to explain as best as she could Byakyua soon took a look at what she was looking at and could only see potential feelings in her for the monster he saw "well if im not wrong it seems that you have feelings for the monster you're showing us!" Tokos temper on Byakyua was already on a tight rope but what he said broke the tight rope "their not a monster Byakyua, y-y-you're the real monster h-here!" Everyone was surprised by her come back, including chihiro as byakyua was not just mad he was just furious I mean every girl in town loved him so how could she think of him as a beast?! Everyone laughed at them as toko soon ran inside as chihiro was soon being carried away,, trying to plead them to understand and soon enough toko stood on the steps with the mirror she knew could give evidence in hand "t-that's a-accurate b-b-but their n-not like that! I'll p-prove it to you a-all!" Toko looked in the mirror and said "s-show me the b-beast!" As a green light once again encapsulated the reflective surface soon showing the beast mourning at the castles west wing and as she showed it to everyone who dared to look and it caught a blonde haired man's attention. As towns folk began to worry for their lives and their children's lives while toko tried to explain as best as she could Byakyua soon took a look at what she was looking at and could only see potential feelings in her for the monster he saw "well if im not wrong it seems that you have feelings for the monster you're showing us!" Tokos temper on Byakyua was already on a tight rope but what he said broke the tight rope "their not a monster Byakyua, y-y-you're the real monster h-here!" Everyone was surprised by her come back, including chihiro as byakyua was not just mad he was just furious I mean every girl in town loved him so how could she think of him as a beast?!

"This girl is about as crazy as the inventor over here!" As byakyua told everyone who was there that the beast was gonna make off with their wives and children and take them in the night even though that was not true as toko tried to explain they would only listen to byakyua as the towns folk chatted about the supposed danger they'd be in if this now talked about dangerous being would actually attack "I declare we do a crusade against this beast, men follow me and we shall kill this beast once and for all!" As everyone shouted excited toko rushed up to try and grab the mirror out of byakyua's grasp "no I won't let you do this!" "Well if aren't with us then you're against us! Throw her in the basement, we can't let her or the inventor wander off and warn the fowl creature!" As soon chihiro and toko were thrown in said basement and locked in by rallying men as they soon stormed off to the castle, as toko tried to bust them out of the basement "t-this i-is all my f-fault!" Chihiro put a hand in her shoulder and said "don't worry, we'll find a way to get out I promise!" Their really seemed to be no way out until a teacup spotted something that could help.

Back at the castle kirumi, kazuichi, and fuyuhiko reflected on what happened "I still can't believe they would do that!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed still in disbelief while kazuichi was just petty "she should have never come to the castle at all now that I think about it!" Monomi soon barks at the window as the three of them look on at monomi and soon look out the window, expected to see toko but are met with what seemed to be fifty men, a load of them carrying a log "holy shit, invaders!" Kazuichi exclaimed "we need to warn everyone right now!" "I'll go warn the master since the one leading has the mirror!" Kirumi says as Fuyuhiko looked furious "if its a fight they fucking want its a fight they'll sure as hell get!" As everyone stormed out of the room in a hurry. Outside of the castle byakyua shouts "take whatever you want but remember the beast is mine!" The men who were there shouted in agreement as soon the one with orange hair asks the one with brown hair "dude didn't kazuichi work somewhere ya know far away, what if he worked here, hell maybe even fuyuhiko works here?" The man with hair that looks like corn on the cob exclaims "nah I don't think either of them work here, it seems fitting for Celeste or hell even peko to work in this shit!" The one with orange hair shrugged. Inside the entire castle is preparing for a battle but for now their holding off the mob until they can come up with a plan that works as the mob bangs at the door as we soon see in the west wing, kirumi peering into the room and saying "master, there's a mob outside of the castle we don't know what to do but it looks like its going to be a fight!" The beats looked over to kirumi and said "let them in." "But master-" "if they want to get me then fine, let them." Kirumi nods before heading off to tell the others. "Kazuichi this isn't gonna hold for much longer what do we do?!" Fuyuhiko exclaims, kazuichi, obviously panicked tried to think but his mind went blank "I-I don't kn- wait a minute, I got it"! They soon break in to see an empty main hall with nothing exciting, not expecting much the men enter the main hall chatting quietly until all the men have entered then the doors close and the candle holder shouts "NOW!" and soon some one from the crowd shouts "WAIT A-!" before being muffled and the staff of the castle attacked everyone; costume changes from tenko, hangers throwing punches, hair and asses being lit on fire, drawers decking people,, cook wear messing with people, chairs being rampant and chests concealing some of them,, as well as pies being thrown men retreating but byakyua made it through the crowd to up to the main staircase. Back at the house the machine chihiro built was starting up for some unknown reason until we see a pink tea cup making sure the embers glow bright enough for it to work "alright that should be good!" She exclaims in excitement as she soon pulls a lever and gets the machine going as it begins moving at a rapid pace "HERE WE GO!" As it soon makes it to the basement door as soon chihiro and toko see coming "toko run!" They say before running back as the machine began chopping away at the door before exploding into pieces, chihiro and toko looked over at the broken machinery to see the pink teacup the was there dangling by a spring "that was so fun!" She exclaimed as toko and chihiro laughed a bit. Back at the castle the fight was still very much rampant; cutlery, asses still being lit, tomatoes being thrown, boiling tea being poured over peoples head, hell kazuichis candle wax almost got exterminated until Fuyuhiko decided to use shears as a fitting weapon for poor syo's butt, and at this point a majority of the men were gone as the staff began celebrating "EAT SHIT YA FUCKIN MORONS!" Fuyuhiko shouted "damn, ive heard you say that to guys who flirt with peko but never at invaders!" "SHUT UP TRUCK FUCKER!" Kazuichi looks at the angry clock and asks "What the hell is a truck"?

Byakyua soon found the beast wallowing in the west wing as byakyua soon shot it with an arrow, a surge of pain flooded through the beast making them let out a mighty roar of pain and they were knocked out of a window that were two large doors which lead to the balcony "heh I expected more of a fight from you!" As he knocked the beast down to the roofing "c'mon too scared to fight me?! Wow aren't you a-" "BYAKYUA PLEASE STOP!" A voice the beast thought they would never hear again yells from down at the entrance, finally a reason to fight as before what byakyua picked up could be used to finish the beast the bests took hold of it and stood up, if he wanted a fight then fine ill fight! As the beast and byakyua began to fight toko and usami ran inside the castle. The fight was full of running across the roofing and missed hits but soon enough it got to the point where byakyua was close to falling off the roof which the beast happily tackled him down as toko rushed to try and help in anyway she could and son enough they were able to hide "come on out and fight me!" Byakyua shouted before walking across the roofing filled with statues trying to find the one that wasn't made of stone "did you really have feelings for toko you beast? Do you think she had feelings for you when she has me?!" He exclaims." The beast had never heard such bullshit as they came out of the shadows behind byakyua, he looked behind him and saw them so he took a swing and missed with the beast trying to remove the weapon that he had with them being on the edge of a cliff, the beast didn't wanna fight but they had to because he asked for it

**"its over beast, _toko is mine!_ " **

That lighted something in the beast, he only did this just so he could get toko?! So they slammed him against the roofing and held him over the ledge by his neck, byakyua soon seeing the situation began begging for his life "-i-ill do anything!" The beast soon realized what they were doing and brought him back to safety and said "get out." Toko soon made it up to the balcony and is relieved to find the beats alive "beast over here!" She shouts, their eyes lighten up as they quietly say "toko!" Before scaling the roof to reach her and take her hand and when they made it they cupped her face and said "you came back!" Not believing that this would be happening while toko was just glad they were alright until, something unexpected happened. Byakyua plunged a knife into the beasts side making them roar out of agony, the beast trying to attack whatever hit them which byakyua wasn't exactly thrilled by because soon enough he got knocked off because he let go of the balcony, throwing the knife and tumbling backwards to his doom as toko caught the beast before they would have the same fate as byakyua, pulling them up to safety "beast, a-are you o-ok?!" The beast laid down on the ground, the wound already gushing out more blood than the arrow as the beast chuckled "i-ill be- n-no I'm actually in a lot of pain!" The beast said softly, chuckling at their pain as tokos eyes began to water "all that matters is that you came back." Toko soon says "why wouldn't I you idiot you were- i-i- ugh this is all my fault!" Toko exclaims as kirumi, kazuichi, and fuyuhiko looked onward at the dying beast "d-don't be blaming y-yourself, but- but it might have b-been better-" as the beast soon began wheezing for air "no no please, i don't want you dying to hurt more than it should!" Toko shouted through tears "a-at least I got to see you, one more time!" The beast says as the soon closed their eyes and soon enough as all four of them knew it, they were dead "please, nonononononononono I love you please don't go! Please please please!" Toko begged the lifeless body as the last petal fell, soon the objects were crying, trying to be strong. It was the least petal, the one that doomed them to be objects forever and the beast to be well a beast forever.

But through the tears and sobbing something happened, as a zip of magic flew by toko opened her eyes to see where it came from and soon saw another zip of light, she cleaned her glasses as she thought she wasn't seeing right but she was, through the pouring rain more zips of colorful light began to zoom across to the ground as it was raining aswell and soon the beasts body was glowing a radiant light as toko stared in bewilderment, they were supposed to be dead, how is this happening? Questions like that swarmed her mind as the beast was pulled out from the radiant light to reveal a more skinnier and more pale form of the beast.

What happened? Oh right some blonde dude tried to kill me. Where am I? Its warm but- wait, that memory, I had forgotten all about it! I remember! I remember!

_I-i remember....._


	7. Tale as old as time, song as old a ryhme, beauty and the beast...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the spell is broken, byakuya is gone, i think everyone deserves to celebrate!

I remember it, I remember how it all went.

It was late at night on a winter evening, a huge party was thrown for the 18th birthday of my brother, makoto. Kings, queens, princes, and princesses came from all over to wish him a happy birthday and for the princesses, become ally's with our kingdom through marriage. The party was fine but I was only in the background, greeting people as they walked in as my brother and not even my mom or dad could do it this year and that's when I heard an unusual knock at the door, an old woman out in the cold with only a singular rose "oh hello there!" Despite her wrinkles, pours, and dark circles in her eyes I could see the kindness and desperation in her eyes "p-please, if y-you w-would be s-so k-k-kind let me s-s-stay f-for one n-night? i-i have a r-rose i can g-give in ret-turn." Before I could accept her offer my father came over and pushed me aside "im so sorry for my daughter but no you may not stay the night." She tried to warn him what will happen if he judged on appearances, my mother did say he was picky about who he chose as his wife and went with her "no means no, now go." He slammed the door on her and looked at me and before giving me what seemed to be a lecture, it seemed that the woman came in and floated above the rest "king naegi you will regret this for the rest of your days!" A powerful voice boomed across the ball room, as we both rushed over we didn't see no old woman but instead a dark skinned woman, with a pony tail who looked like it was floating, she wore a beautiful red dress that looked like velvet and satin had stained it, and had wings that looked so fragile yet was twice her height and length, it almost looked like stained glass, as my father began to apologize she had said "there is clearly no pure kind of love in your heart, now your punishment is that you and everyone inhabiting this castle will remain here as objects but you, you will be a horrendous beast only living in here until the last petal on this very rose has faded!" And that's when she took out her wand and began putting spells on the butlers, maids, and other castle staff "EVERYONE EVACUATE!" And everyone ran for the exit, my father making sure everyone got out and when the woman pointed her wand at my father I felt a push and saw blue haired girl with glasses push me and my last thought before I was shot with magic I thought to myself 'why'?

Naegi's father looked at her with fear and disgust before running and that's when the fairy realized that; she hit the wrong target, for the other part, it hurt doing the transformation but the fairy ran over to their side to comfort them "shh shh shh, its ok, you didn't mean any harm, but I will make it easier for you since there seems to be good in your heart, now if you don't find love until your 21st birthday, when the last petal falls, you will remain this way forever but if you do you'll turn back into a princess and get to live happily ever after with whomever you fall in love with." They looked up with tears in her eyes "who ever?" Their voice was beginning to change as the gender would soon be unrecognizable, as she smiled and chuckled "now child im never one to be picky on love." As she placed the wand on their head as she quietly murmurs something "I shall also give you a magic mirror since you seem to care deeply about your family." They smile and say "thank you." Before fainting and beginning the process of turning into a beast.

My parents abandoned me, my brother even, despite never getting along with him well, I don't think he'll want to face me ever again.

Toko looked down at the figure now laying down, the figure was unrecognizable in her eyes as the wind stopped picking up speed and slowed down and the rain stopped its sobbing as it turned to sprinkles of water, it was the same position as the beast died in so she tried to look anywhere to who this person was until she thought about the portrait on the wall, there were four people ok that cuts it down. they began to stand up. Shorter than the beast so it must be one of the shorter people in the painting. They began to observe their hands and feet as toko noticed the cut on their back made noticeable hole made by the knife. Their hair is long, damn it that doesn't lead to any conclusions! They soon turn around to face toko, their shirt showed to be bigger but still fitting around the forearms, the pants were close to their knees but more importantly they looked feminine, from the face to the form of the shirt being slightly big, going off the shoulder enough to show a bra strand and just the fact that they just looked more feminine "beast?" Toko asked, the person IN front of them still in shock as they looked up at toko, they had just realized she was there and said "I-I'm not dreaming right?" Their voice had definitely gone up and soon they closed their mouth, they- no she had forgotten what their voice had actually sounded like for a hot minute "a-are you alright?" She looked up at the girl with her hair down and glasses obviously stained from the rain as tears began to start flowing "I-I-I'm sorry its just, I never thought I would ever be human again." Their voice cracked as they soon began crying and saying thank you over and over again as toko soon ran over as the connection was soon made "a-are you the b-beast?" The girl who had shoulder length hair nodded and said "please call me komaru." As they- she dried her tears "s-so your a-" "girl, never thought that the universe would know I like women." As she gave out a chuckle "s-sorry for deceiving you." Toko smiled and said "w-well I-I-I don't r-really care that y-you deceived me, I-I still love y-you." Komaru looked surprised but that grew when toko quickly leaned in and kissed komaru, that's when it began to rain colors upon colors as komaru closed her eyes. Taking it all in.

As the magic made it to every nook and cranny of the castle giving it the light that hadn't shined for what seemed to be at least a few years as they both soon pulled away and looked around at the colorful landscape and soon back at the now transforming objects "HAHA! YOU DI- ACH-" Kazuichi exclaimed as he soon turned back into a human, he had bright pink hair and a yellow long sleeved jumpsuit on with a white button up underneath as he immediately falling on his face "way to go shit for brains!" Fuyuhiko said, not moving until he was fully human, he was admittedly very short with a brown suit and white dress top with blonde hair that looked to be a buzzcut "much better." soon enough kazuichi stood up and gained balance and wiped off his shirt as kirumi soon turned back into her former self wearing a green fluffy dress and white apron with black webs on the corners as and her hair in a bob cut with bangs she bowed at toko and komaru "well now you don't have an excuse to not talk to your boyfriend now that you've got hands!" fuyuhiko remarks as soon enough monomi and a light green teacup came out "kirumi-sama!" As the both turned into their actual forms with monomi turning into a pink and white dog while monaca turned into a girl with short green hair and a dark blue gown with black dress shoes kirumi soon picked her up and chuckled as komaru realized something "oh no, I haven't even began to think about the wedding!" Thats jumping a bit ahead, toko thought before the three of them chuckled "we already got that planned!" Kazuichi says fixing his bright pink hair "i-i think we don't need to jump straight to marriage!" Toko says, obviously nervous "thats right we all need to get back in touch with our loved ones, albeit I can finally put that pigeon that's been sitting in my room to good use." As Fuyuhiko looked suprised "Damn that thing is still alive?!" "It turned into a rock!" Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko went on with their bickering but took it outside of the west wing "well let me know if you two need anything." Kirumi says with a smile as she walks away with monaca as toko and komaru look at each other "w-we need to talk about a-a lot." Toko says before komaru nods "we have time." Komaru says with a smile.

Ah the day of the wedding, it was a big event for the castle as people from all around came to see the princess with her bride or as many thought her husband. Many people were invited, some of the neighboring kingdoms were checking in on the princess, some were staffs close relatives, so on and so forth but the one komaru was more worried about was her brother. Komaru paced around, anxious wondering where he is, if he's arrived, if he would recognize her, all the other things that would make her worried until toko came over to her with a familiar face "he said h-he wanted to s-see you." And that's when she remembered that ahoge "good day lady komaru." Komaru looked surprised and said "m-makoto?!" He giggled a bit and said "got me!" She smiled and hugged him "you have no idea how worried I was!" Toko looked surprised then asked "t-this is your brother?!" He chuckles and says "yeah uh my girlfriend should be around here somewhere." "G-girlfriend?!" Komaru chuckled and said "yep makoto was a big hit on women for some reason!" Soon enough makoto looked over at toko and asked "that's your partner right?" As komaru nodded "yep! Also come over here i wanna show you some scars I have from when you were gone!" "Komaru- Agh be more careful!" Makoto says chasing after her, toko chuckles looking at her partner go off with her brother.

While with kazuichi he was fidgeting with his sleeves while standing idle when fuyuhiko came over "what's wrong cat caught your tounge?" "Oh don't shit on me, peko hasn't even arrived yet!" Fuyuhiko scoffs and soon looks up at the ceiling "yep, not as far as I've heard from anyone else." Soon he noticed something odd; a blue bird flying over both of their heads, wait. He stares at longer and sees it land somewhere, yep he's here alright "three" Kazuichi take bewilderment by his sudden counting "wait what-" "two" "seriously i-" "one" "stop cutting me off! Why are you counting dow- AAH" fuyuhiko stands to the side as kazuichi gets tackled by gundham with sonia quick to follow "oh dear, kazuichi are you alright?" "Now I wish I was a candelabra." "Nice to see you too kazuichi." Soon gundham got off of kazuichi so he could stand up and catch up with gundham, talk about all the crazy shit the two of them have been through while now it was Fuyuhiko who was worried until he feels something or someone watching him but when he looked around there was no one until he felt the point of a sword close to his throat and soon looked over to see a silver haired girl with braids "good to see you too peko." Fuyuhiko says relieved, peko puts the sword away and quickly hugs him "p-peko?" "W-where were you?" Kazuichi looks over and looks concerned "hey hey, uh please don't cry? I was actually catching up sonia and gundham about what happened over the past few years! Wanna listen in?" He asks with a smile as peko wipes her tears and nods as kazuichi explains everything that happened from the beginning.

soon enough komaru and makoto come out of the room talking as toko asks "ya done showing how you almost died?" Makoto soon looks mortified "YOU ALMOST DIED?!" "YOU DIDNT WONDER WHY IT WAS SO BIG?!" Toko face palms and says "of course." As soon an orange haired male soon comes over and says "toko- er- uh- random question but have you seen a guy with possibly pink hair in a jumpsuit?" "K-kazuichi? He's over there." She point in a direction that shows slightly where kazuichi is "thanks, enjoy the party!" He soon walks away then hear "HEY KAZ WHAT THE FUCK DUDE-" toko chuckled as makoto just looked perplexed "what happened while I was gone??" Komaru and toko just answered "A lot." A lavender haired woman soon makes her way through a crowd and spots makoto before saying "ah makoto, I see you've found your sister?" Makoto nods and says "yeah we have a lot of catching up to do, especially with the scar THAT ALMOST KILLED YOU!" "That one is the easiest to explain if you understand that for the past few years I was a beast." "IM SORRY W H A T?!" Komaru and makoto go into the room they were in before as Kyoko observed toko and asked "so anything appealing about Ms. Naegi?" "W-well i could go o-on for a while b-but they are a lovable dork which i-i guess was one of the reasons I was intrigued." Soon someone came over asking where komaru was and I pointed to the room that makoto and komaru went in "h-hold on a minute." I walk over to the door to see an old woman holding a box "do you know where I can find Ms. Komaru naegi?" Toko smiles and said "s-she's on her w-way, I can bring you inside i-if you want." She nodded and said "that would be lovely." Soon she took the lady by the hand and brought her inside where Komaru soon showed up "oh hello!" "Ah you are Ms. komaru naegi right?" The girl with light green eyes nods as the woman soon says "please take this as a congratulations for your lovely husband." "O-oh uhm its actually my uh wife." Toko waved and said "i-im the wife." The lady grew a smile and says "splendid now, if I can guide you two somewhere private please." Komaru nods and opens a door to a room with a fire place "now don't be scared when I do this." She closed her eyes and soon enough turn into the same form that komaru remembers well except its a much more loose dress than the ball gown she wore years ago when komaru was given the curse, she still looked as radiant as before "phew was getting tired of being an old woman." And toko screamed a bit before komaru said "hey hey its ok, this is the lady I was talking about!" Toko sighed and looked at her "s-so what's y-you're deal?" She soon realized something and says "oh I just decided to stop by and give you both my blessing, everyone seems so happy so I hope you'll both be happy together." Toko and komaru smiled and toko says "thank you." "Ah I need to leave, im sorry to go so abruptly but have a lovely day!" Toko and komaru waved as she turned to sparkly dust.

The party went on as it should with music, dancing, cheer, and queers, lots of queers and i mean that in the best way possible.

And as every story goes, they lived happily ever after,

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have reached the end of this idea that came from a tiktok comment section, speaking of which, shameless plug, follow them on tiktok @/melting.wings, they made art of what danganronpa girls would look like as disney princesses!


End file.
